Connected
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Set before "Bride" - On the eve of Chloe's wedding, Davis goes to the Talon and makes one final attempt to convince her that she's marrying the wrong man.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title:** Connected

**Pairing:** Chloe/Davis

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Summary:** On the eve of Chloe's wedding, Davis goes to the _Talon_ and makes one final attempt to convince her that she's marrying the wrong man. (Pre-"Bride")

**Author notes: **I've been a fan of the show ever since Season 1 and this is my first "Smallville" fanfic, so I really hope that you enjoy it. I just absolutely love the chemistry between Sam Witwer (Davis/Doomsday) and Allison Mack (Chloe). Chlavis rocks! Oh, and one more thing! Even though Chloe lost her memories about Brainiac, Krypton, etc. (what the hell was Clark thinking?!), she does still remember about her healing powers in my fanfic.

* * *

During the entire two-hour drive to Smallville from Metropolis, Davis wondered if he was doing the right thing by going to see Chloe the night before her wedding. After pouring out his heart to her the week before, stating that she was marrying the wrong man, he doubted the beautiful bride-to-be would even let him through her front door. But Davis was desperate to see her. Desperate and completely convinced that she felt the same way about him. Like all those clichés say, love makes you do crazy things. Things you couldn't see yourself doing in a million years… yet there you are doing them. And he knew in that very moment when Chloe kissed him back, the sparks between them were mutual.

* * *

"_There's some sort of connection between us, Chloe, and I __**know**__ that you feel it too_."

* * *

Luckily for him, the _Talon_ was still open for a few more minutes. He walked past a few customers, took the stairs up to the second floor, and stopped at the door leading into her apartment. Once there, Davis took a deep breath, remembering the last time he was at this very spot.

* * *

After his little run-in with Chloe at Met General, he dropped by the coffee shop to give her a letter. In it, he finally confessed his true feelings for her and that couldn't go to her wedding because of the growing infatuation. Davis was about to slip the letter through her mail slot when the door opened, Jimmy standing there in front of him. They started talking about Chloe's strange behavior and Davis couldn't resist in asking the groom-to-be if he truly loved her – like he did.

"_You really…love her…don't you?_"

"_Yeah," _Jimmy said without a second thought. "_Like Sinatra said: "She's all I long for, all I worship and adore." You know what I mean?_"

"_Yeah, I do__,_" Davis replied back with a smile, picturing Chloe in his mind and repeated the words almost in a whisper, "_Yeah…I do_."

* * *

Finally having the courage to do it, Davis gently knocked on the door three times and waited for her to answer. When Chloe opened up, there was a huge grin on her face as she started babbling before even noticing who was at her doorstep.

"Jimmy, I thought you said you didn't want to see me before the—"

Chloe stopped speaking mid-sentence, nearly gasping as soon as she saw Davis–not her fiancé–right in front of her…on the night before her wedding.

Davis was about to say hello when he immediately noticed what she was wearing. Dressed in a silky, light purple robe that just barely went to knees along with a sexy peignoir set, he literally couldn't help but stare. Not realizing what he was doing, his chocolate brown eyes lingered on the hourglass curves of her full figure…her firm, smooth legs…her coral pink, glossy lips. She was the most beautiful, breathtaking sight of perfection his eyes had ever beheld. And like the day he first met her, Davis was falling for Chloe all over again.

"Hey," she breathed out, trying to hide her sudden anxiousness from his unexpected visit.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Having a pretty good idea of exactly what he wanted to talk about, Chloe let out a sigh and put a hand out in front of her.

"Davis, I really hate to sound rude, but I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe," he spoke in a firm tone. "We need to talk about what happened last week and I'm not leaving until we do."

She was silent for a moment, studying him with her eyes while debating with whether or not she should let him in. Finally deciding it was probably better to have this conversation in private, Chloe moved aside to let him walk in. He did and Davis took a quick glance around the apartment. There was a pot of coffee currently brewing in the kitchenette, her royal purple comforter and sky blue sheets were pulled halfway down the bed, and several white candles were lit in various places from the bedside table to the coffee table in front of her couch. Despite the fact that he had only been here a few times in the past, there was a certain kind of homey feeling to it…. A feeling so different from the life he was used to, especially after bouncing from foster home to foster home as a kid. But everything about Chloe was different. He felt complete and whole with her. He felt normal and at ease when she was around. More than anything else, though, Davis knew she felt the same way about him.

* * *

"_Everything with you is so…_" Chloe started to say while they were sitting together at a small table outside of a café in Metropolis when Davis finished her thought.

"_So easy._"

"_Yeah_," she agreed with a nod, smiling brightly at him. "_Easy_."

"_Have you ever felt that way with anyone else before?_"

The smile on her face quickly faded. "_Once_."

Nodding, "_With Jimmy_."

"_No…._"

Looking across the small table, Davis immediately sensed her sudden unease as Chloe spaced-out for a couple of moments, most likely thinking about that "someone else" she was referring to.

"_Look, Chloe, I'm not trying to get between you and the rest of your life, but…_"

Putting on a brave face, she wanted to brush off his worries. "_Davis, I help people. That's what I do, you know? This doesn't have to mean any more than that._"

"_Yeah, but it does._"

Not expecting him to say something like that, Chloe stopped smiling at her new friend.

"_Did you help me because of some personal code of ethics or…was there more to it than that?_"

* * *

Hearing the door close behind him, Davis quickly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Davis, I just want you to know that—"

Before she got to finish what she wanted to say, he turned around and locked eyes with Chloe.

"Don't marry Jimmy."

The words blurted out of his mouth before he even had time process what he was going to say to her, however, he didn't regret saying it either. Granted, it was a little more blunt than in the scenario he had pictured in his mind during the long drive to Smallville, nevertheless, it was the truth. Jimmy wasn't the right man for her, plain and simple because as selfish as it may have sounded out loud, he would never love her like Davis did. In Jimmy's eyes, Chloe was the girl that Frank Sinatra sang about in one of his hit love songs. But to Davis, she was his whole world and everything good in it. She had become his one saving grace after what seemed like living half a lifetime with nothing but loneliness and pain in his wake. She was the bright, shining light of hope and angelic love sent to rid the growing darkness within him. And he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

* * *

"_I feel like you were sent to me._"

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear the night before your wedding, Chloe, but I couldn't keep it any longer. I've been the nice guy in this friendship or whatever this relationship is for too long and I have to be completely honest with you now."

"Davis…" she began to say, walking a few steps towards him.

"If you walk down that aisle tomorrow afternoon," he said firmly while pointing to the door in front of him. "And marry Jimmy, it'll be the biggest mistake you ever make."

Her attitude went from nervous energy to anger in a matter of milliseconds.

"Where do you come off saying something like that? I love Jimmy. He is my fiancé and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Sighing heavily, he didn't believe her.

"That's what you say, Chloe, but is that _really_ how you feel? I mean, how do you explain the fact that just a couple of days ago, you didn't even recognize who he was? You couldn't remember anyone in your life except for me."

"I had a bizarre case of temporary amnesia," she stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "That's how I explain it. Now, I'm sorry that I put you through all that drama last week but I wasn't myself. It was an accident, so can we just forget it ever happened and go back to being good friends like we were before?"

Davis almost couldn't believe what she just said. Forget it ever happened? How could he _ever_ forget that when her whole world _literally_ went blank, he was the one person she could remember? When Chloe lost almost all of her memories and called for help, she didn't go to Jimmy, the "supposed" great love of her life. She didn't even go to her best friend Clark Kent. She came to _him_. So how could he possibly forget that in her most desperate moment of need, the only one she wanted to be with was _**him**_?

* * *

Chloe and Davis walked into the _Talon_ together with her arm linked around his. After deciding it was probably for the best, he brought her there in hopes that maybe seeing her friends would help jog her memories. However, taking a look around the empty coffee shop, she didn't recognize any of her surroundings.

"_I think they're closed_."

Clark had just finished walking down the staircase when he saw them and was immediately relieved to see that his best friend wasn't hurt.

"_Chloe_."

Placing her other hand on Davis' arm, she backed away from Clark with a frightened look on her face.

"_You don't recognize me, do you? Listen, it's okay. You live here, upstairs. It's your apartment._"

Not believing him, she turned to the only person she could remember for answers. "_Why did you bring me here? You promised me that I could stay with you._"

"_Chloe, it's okay," _Davis replied as gently as he could, trying to sooth away her worries._ "Clark is one of your best friends._"

"_But I only remember __**you**__._"

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much I regretted taking you back to your fiancé and your best friend after I left you there with them that day? Do you know how much I wanted to take you home with me and never let you go? But I didn't. I was bigger man that day. I took you back to Jimmy because I thought that's where you belonged, but then I realized that maybe this whole thing happened for a reason, like it was some sort of sign. I mean, when your whole world turned upside down, Chloe, I was the one you went looking for. I was the only one you could trust. I was the only one you could depend on. I was the only one you wanted to be with."

Getting uncomfortable with his straightforwardness again, she was about to say something to interrupt him when Davis continued.

"Don't you see it, Chloe? This connection–that's what brought you to me. When we first met, I thought it was just a mutual attraction between us. It seemed like no big deal at the time, especially since I knew you were getting married to Jimmy."

He paused for a couple of seconds, unconsciously stepping closer to her.

"Yet the closer we got… and the more I opened up to you about my life, the more I realized that we really do share some kind of bond. I can't explain what it is, but I know it's there and I know that you feel it too."

"Okay, Davis," she said while taking a few steps away from him. "You may think there's some supernatural connection between us, but there's not. Whatever this "thing" is, it's going to stop now because I love Jimmy. I won't betray him. And no matter what you say to me tonight, it won't change the way I feel about him or you, so please just let me go before things get too out of hand and we lose our friendship on top of everything else."

Davis didn't say anything for several moments, wondering why Chloe would say something like that when they both knew deep down that he wasn't going to walk away from his feelings for her now. Not after all they'd been through together.

* * *

"_Chloe, I grew up hearing a lot of four-letter words and "love" wasn't exactly one of them. If you found it…real love…hold onto it._"

* * *

"_After all these years of keeping this secret, why are you telling me?_"

"_I think you know_," he whispered while gazing at her before looking away. "_I've—I've never met anyone like you_."

* * *

"_There's a lot in my life that I don't understand right now, but the one thing I'm sure of…is how I feel about you._"

* * *

"No," he finally replied back quietly. "I won't."

Chloe sighed in defeat, wishing he would just leave. Tomorrow was her wedding day–the happiest day of her life–but it wasn't going to be if Davis stopped the ceremony and announced to all of her friends and family that he was in love with her. And that's exactly what their relationship had turned into–a love triangle. She was caught between two men and neither was willing to give her up, except Jimmy had no idea that Davis was trying to steal "his girl." Swallowing hard, Chloe couldn't believe this was happening to her. After all those years of "unrequited pining" for Clark while he was in love with Lana and confessing about her meteor infection to Jimmy when things had fizzled out between him and Kara, she really thought her days of being caught in a love triangle were long gone. Jimmy proposed and she accepted; their relationship was finally on a smooth sailing course set for a long, happy life together–until Davis came along and everything changed again.

"Davis, why are you…?"

Stepping even closer to her, they were less than a foot away from each other now.

"Ever since I was a kid, I was always afraid of this darkness inside of me. I knew these blackouts were some sort of curse, so I shut people out and ran away before anyone could get too close…. But then I met you, and for the first time in my life, something finally felt _right_. No matter how right or wrong it may seem to everyone else…we share a connection, Chloe. I know it and you know it in your heart too. You can't deny what we feel for each other any more than I can. We were meant to be together, so don't fight it any longer and just give in."

Stunned into silence, she almost couldn't breathe after hearing Davis' heartfelt words laced with emotion. He inched closer to Chloe; her eyes averted away from his until he lifted her chin gently to meet her in a gaze and caressed her cheek for a few seconds before cupping it in his hand. Davis leaned in slowly as she tilted her head slightly; their eyes closed in anticipation just before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back not more than two seconds later, forgetting about everything in her life except for this moment. Placing his other hand on the small of her back, Davis brought Chloe closer to his hard body, aching to feel every soft curve of her own. Her hands soon trailed up and down his well-made chest, massaging the muscles underneath his dark navy blue t-shirt, which elicited a groan from the back of his throat. He needed more though. _So much more._ Pressing her backside up against the door, Davis tore his mouth from Chloe's and began trailing butterfly kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Raking her fingers through his short, brown hair, she sighed in pleasure at the feel of his soft lips brushing against her skin, the sweet sensation sent shivers down her spine.

Eyes gleaming in darkened desire and satisfaction, Davis could almost bet that Jimmy never made Chloe feel this way.

Lifting his head up, her eyes met his lust-filled ones. Then, in one swift motion, he crushed their lips together in another fervent kiss. Their mouths explored every crevice in each other's sweet caverns with fever. Lost in a haze of passion, Davis didn't realize that he had gradually guided them towards her bed until they reached the foot of it. He gently took off her silky robe after she helped him remove his gray jacket. Chloe's heart was pounding as she watched Davis discard his shirt to the floor, revealing his well-toned chest. Her eyelids closed while exhaling slowly when she felt his hands cup her face. Melting against his gentle touch, she leaned in to kiss him again. But he suddenly stopped her, holding Chloe still in place and her eyes fluttered open, wondering why he did that. Locked in a heartfelt gaze, she saw the love and undeniable passion shining in his.

He wanted her.

He _ached_ for her.

And she, too, needed him.

But just as their lips touched, they abruptly let go of one another when both heard a loud beeping noise.

* * *

Hearing the sound of his alarm, Davis shot up from bed, trying to catch his breath. He turned off the noise, realizing that his "visit" to the _Talon_—and to Chloe—was just a dream. The third one this week to be exact. The same dream every time. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Davis tossed his black sheets aside and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, only wearing some black boxers. Lazily running a hand through his hair, he suddenly remembering what day today was.

_Chloe's wedding day._

_To Jimmy._

Just the mere thought of her with Jimmy—marrying another man all together—made him want to...

**_NO!!_**

Bent forward, holding his head in his hands, he refused to let himself finish the horrible thought. That was the beast inside of him talking. _Not him._

After throwing on a plain white t-shirt from off the end of his bed, Davis walked into the tiny kitchen of his apartment. He immediately saw his cell phone and keys on the counter next to the microwave. While staring at the small electronic contemplatively, her beautiful face flashed through his mind and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Chloe's eyes snapped open as she shot up from her bed, looking over her shoulder to see that the loud sound was her alarm clock, which was set for 7:00AM. She quickly shut off it, sat up, and tried to take slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down but it was to no avail. Her body was shaking, her pulse was racing and her breathing was short and unsteady. Covering her mouth with one hand, Chloe realized that everything between her and Davis just moments ago was all a dream. That's when it hit her.

_Today was her wedding day._

_To Jimmy_.

Fighting the urge to cry for "cheating" on him, Chloe couldn't believe that she had such an intense dream involving Davis when she was about to marry another man in just a few short hours. How could she betray her fiancé like that? However, before she could answer her own question, Chloe heard a bell-like noise from close by. Looking over at the bedside table once more, she saw that it was her cell phone ringing. Half-expecting her older cousin, Lois, to be the only person calling this early in the morning, she picked up her cell to answer it. Looking down at the caller ID on the small screen as the phone continued to ring, Chloe gasped in shock when she saw that it was none other than...

_**Davis Bloome**__._

_

* * *

_**  
Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
